Change
by TheAllMightyDragonOfTheNorth
Summary: It's been 2 years since he left. Since his brother was found. Since my heart was shattered. Okay I don't own ghost hunt, Mai is different, and there will always be a case. And I also need suggestions for cases and chapters! :)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own ghost hunt, just the plot.

* * *

It's been 2 years since he left. Since his brother was found. Since my heart was shattered.

My name is Mai Taniyama. I'm 18, graduating college, and has changed since Oliver Davis has heft me alone. I haven't seen the gang since he left, due to the loss if contact. I have a best friend named Natsu Hiori, a physic medium.

What I mean by changes is basically what I look like. My eyes a dark brown highlighted by a gold honey color, my hair is past my knees and is o so curly. The reason it's like that is because I ran into a foxfire and it sorta cursed me so my hair can't be cut... It's like trying to cut steel wool.

Over time my abilities have grown too. I have pk, and I can exorcize demons with the sword I always have with me.

Anyways back to my life

"ai.. Mai... Mai!" Natsu is calling me. " Is there something you need." I question," We have a case, at that mansion you drew, with a few other crews. Think they are fakes like always?" "Well, of coarse, they only wish they could be awesome as us, the real deal pk user/ exorcist and medium!" I say while pumping my fist into the air. "Anyways, you need to get paked for at least a week or so. Kay?" She says, short red hair falling into her eyes." Hai." I confirm, grabbing my black suit case and a handful of clothes.

I wish SPR were here... Okay...

* * *

I need tips to fix errors, case ideas, and reviews! I don't have an idea for the next case but it will be awesome, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own ghost hunt.

Oh, and the curse is like, It makes her better,... I guess.

* * *

Today I woke up with a slightly different. I was awoken by a scream. From Natsu. Sometimes I wonder about her mental state. "What~?" I sleepily "y-y-your hair i-it's darker," I peek my eye open, and she gasps." And your your eye it's lighter!" She exclaims. Now I open both of my eyes." What, think it's part of that stupid curse?"

Curiosity is at it's peek, so I get up and look in the mirror of my vanity. Wow. I look hot with this change. My eyes are a honey color, my hair being a darker more earthy brown. Awesome. "Alright, well whatever." I pick up my pre-picked outfit and walk to my bathroom. I come out about ten minutes later, In a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and my black boots with my hair in piggy tails. Childish, I know but it's convenient.

We grab our two suitcases, my sword, cameras, and breakfast. With all we have we will be taking Natsu's van, her pedo van if you ask me, and we are on our way.

The case we have just so happens to be called the Soma mansion. There are rapping sounds, writing on the walls, objects will move, people are pushed down stairs, and there are three missing people. This is gonna be one hell of a case.

2 hours away We finally arrive at the mansion when I notice two familiar cars. A black van and a certain monks car. Wow. How convenient.

So I guess n- I mean Oliver Davis had returned, I wonder when. Anyway now there is a maid coming out, to show us where to go I suppose, when she says," Hello, and welcome to the Soma family mansion, I am the maid that is to guide you to the meeting room Miss...""Mai, just call me Mai," I answer her with the fakest smile I can bring up for the poor girl." Alright Miss Mai, follow me, we can get your equipment and luggage later, after all the teams are introduced." She finishes up with a bright smile. Perky. Very perky this one is.

* * *

Alright, alright how did I do? Bad I know... We'll please read and review!

also I still need more suggestions for future cases and how I should continue after this case, a sequel, never end it I dunno. Make fluffy one shots? If you have an idea for stories you can leave them in the reviews or pm me so I can write, maybe, whatever you suggest. "-"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own ghost hunt.

* * *

"Alright, as you know we have called you all here to find and exterminate whatever is causing this ruckus. Now, introductions,"he, Tray Kazumi the man representing the soma family, turned to group very similar to that fake Oliver Davis's group back at the urado case. " This is Takeda Katsuragi, with Oliver Davis," called it. I take a glance to the oblivious SPR, all of them with straight faces." Next we have" he looks at Natsu and I, so we stand and cut him off," Konichiwa, my name is Mai Taniyama. I specialize in demons and the termination of demons," I turn to Natsu with a slight nod," And I'm Natsu Hiori, a medium." She finishes strongly. Tray-San nods. I look to SPR.

I would've died due to laughter fit, but I don't die or laugh. It's rude, and I need to seem serious. Monk's eyes are wide with his mouth agape. Ayako has large sad eyes and also has her mouth ready to catch flies. John has a sad smile, masako has her sleeve lowered with sad eyes and a grim line set mouth. Naru's eyes are wide and his , soft pale, lips are parted. Yasu is just smiling a sad smile along with madoka and Lin. I thought he was stoic. "This is SPR-"" I'm Kazuya Shibuya, CEO and owner of SPR." Naru cuts off and finishes his sentence. Narcissist." Err,mum, yes and that is all for the introductions, now if you'll excuse me I have meetings to attend." Tray-San politely excused himself and the teams were alone.

As I get up I get turned around by a tearful monk ,"Mai, is that really you, you're so different!" " Who else would I be Monk?" I question with a playful smirk, when Natsu decides to add " That smirk is the closest thing I've seen to smile, mai." "You liar, I smiled this morning when I found out I looked more bad ass, you know." " Hello, Mai." I hear a cold-clipped voice come from behind monk...great.

* * *

Anyways, I'm busy this week with dentists and school and sleeping and April fools and more sleeping so yeah. I apologies if my chapters are short. The reason being the fact that I only take like five minutes to come up with them so I can keep up with your patiences. At least they are chapters! Please read and review!:D


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own ghost hunt.

* * *

"What a coincidence to see you here ." What is he crazy, why does he think he should return back to Japan after he found gene? And as if reading my mind he said," I just recently returned to Japan about a month ago, The reason for my return being the fact that there are more interesting cases here." I feel like he's lying. What ever. Like I could have cared less. " I tried to canon tact you but you hadn't been seen for some time. May I ask why?"

" I had some financial issues after you left and had to move in with a friend, just so I could pay my college intuition. I would have stayed to get a doctorate or two, but I couldn't handle five jobs any longer and chose to stick with my majors." Wow, I can't believe I could straight out tell em like it's no big deal," and nobody had contacted me, also I may or may not have thrown my phone through a wall and out to a garden."  
They have such perplexed faces, I just had to chuckle.  
" Wait wait wait wait, you had problems but you didn't tell us? Why? I thought we were family!" Still the dramatic monk I know, " yeah and what happens to your hair? It's so long! Its not a wig is it?" " No Ayako, this is my real hair, and it's like this do to a either a curse or a blessing by a fox fire, I'm not sure."  
" um, mai, I hate to interrupt your reunion, but I think we need to set up base and begin the investigation." I closed my eyes, nodded, and stroked my fake beard," okay, as per the prophecy, we will complete another challenge in our fight for awesomeness." Out of the corner of my eye I see the most of SPR stifling giggles.

* * *

- TIME SKIP TO AFTER THE BORING PART IS DONE-

Well turns out, our base is next to SPR's base, and rooms.  
"Natsu, have you sensed anything yet?" I ask my purple eyed friend. " I sense six harmless spirits and and very dangerous, changing spirit Mai. Possibly a malicious spirit morphing into a demon." I sighed and stretched," nothing I haven't dealt with before" I replied. " now about the missing people..."

* * *

Sorry I couldn't make it longer but I am tired, and if am going to wake up early to see the blood moon, I'm soo excited to see it in its full glory. Any ways read, rate and review!


End file.
